Glorious Ambition
by walkingtheskies
Summary: Immediately following the Duel on Cloud City, Luke Skywalker considers Darth Vader's offer: to rule the galaxy as father and son. An ESB Alternative – because some of us secretly wish the movie hadn't ended there.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The original story of _Star Wars_ does not belong to me. The characters are someone else's idea. I only the claim the rights of the aspects of this story that are unique to the original films.

From the author: I have read many _Star Wars _fan fiction stories but have never before attempted to create my own. I love writing and I love these characters. I hope that comes across. I truly love this story and felt the need to explore it for myself. Please - all feedback is appreciated. And please enjoy!

* * *

"You are beaten," the deep, resonating voice declared. The blazing red saber came dangerously close to Luke Skywalker's chest, as if to indicate the Sith Lord's absolute mastery. "It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-wan did."

Luke's eyes never left the offender's weapon. He jerked his body wildly to the right and parried Vader. At last back on his feet again, he raised his weapon to fight the menace. Lightsabers clashed in a glorious display: red and blue.

But in a moment of irresolution, Darth Vader failed to deflect Skywalker's blow. Burning energy cut across his shoulder, causing him to momentarily stagger. Never before had the Sith allowed himself the weakness of hesitance in battle. And now that he had, the boy would know who was master. Mercilessly, he attacked the youth until he felt the satisfaction of lightsaber meeting flesh.

He had won. Skywalker was unarmed and beaten.

As abruptly as Luke realized he could not block the blow in time, he realized that his hand and weapon were falling away from him. He slumped to his knees, unable to sustain the sensation.

But the blinding pain was only temporary. In just a moment, Luke was able to recover rationality and begin the process of retreating. His ability to overcome the pain did not seem to be to his benefit, however, as he looked to either side of himself and realized that he was nearing the end of a narrow gantry. Down, down, down it went below him – lighted only by distant flashing lights. The sight made him nauseous.

"There is no escape," Vader taunted. "It is useless to resist."

Luke acknowledged the hopelessness of his situation. But almost in spite of himself, he continued to retreat. He leaned out to grasp the beam with his good arm and wound himself around it, miserably imagining the rest of his life with one arm. He had never hated Vader more.

"Luke," the Sith said, somehow less sinister and more urgent. The use of his first name sounded bizarre to Luke: like a violation in his soul. "You do not yet realize your importance… You have only begun to discover your power."

With all his might, Luke focused on escape. The words were thick in the air and desperately fought for his attention but he utterly refused them.

"Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy."

Those words had succeeded in his entering his head. Resisting the urge to look down into the abyss below him, he mustered his remaining pride and shouted spitefully back to his opponent: "I'll _never_ join you!"

"If only you knew the power of the dark side," Vader commenced, then stopped. He hesitated, but only for one second. "Obi-wan never told you what happened to your father," he said.

His _father_!

Luke bit back a bitter cry. "He told me enough," he shouted hatefully. "He told me _you_ killed him."

"No," said the Sith Lord simply. "…_I_ am your father."

Luke's eyes suddenly locked onto the black form, shocked. And almost instantaneously, implications became clear. He shook his head, wholeheartedly rejecting the revelation, but still staring intently at Vader. Darth Vader. His father.

_His_ father.

A fleeting image of what he'd imagined Anakin Skywalker to be crossed his mind, merging with the dark form standing before him now. He scrutinized the dark lord, wildly hopeful to detect deceit there. But his spirit reviled within him.

"No… no, that's not true," he cried, suddenly desperately holding back a sob. His father, the unknown hero that he had idolized and dreamed of all his life – he was one and the same with the evil Sith Lord. His face contorted, Master Yoda and Obi-wan's training now far, far from his mind. "That's impossible!" he cried desperately.

"Search your feelings," Vader implored fervently. "You _know_ it to be true."

But Luke didn't have to look far. They were right there in front of him, begging to be acknowledged. Deep in his spirit, he knew that Vader was speaking the truth.

"No!" he sobbed wildly, his dearest wish dying with the weight crushing his chest. "No!"

"Luke," Vader said more softly, his own emotions threatening to overcome him. "You can destroy the emperor – he has foreseen this. It is your destiny."

The words had something like a calming effect on Luke. He looked up at his father, his agony suddenly spiked with intrigue.

"Join me," Vader continued determinably, fully aware that his son was listening, "and together we can rule the galaxy as father and son."

Luke raised his head to compensate for the involuntary emotion rising up in his chest. It felt uncannily like longing. He looked around himself; below himself.

"Come with me," his father invited with an arm extended. "It is the only way."


	2. Chapter 1

Standing against the blackened window of endless stars, Darth Vader gazed in the general direction of the _Millennium Falcon_. He wondered fleetingly if the ship might elude the Empire's grasp once more. A lot of people would have to die for that. But he chose to ignore the thought for now.

Instead, he allowed his mind to dwell exclusively on his son. He had perceived his emotions as he had his own. There had been horror and despair, yes, as he had expected. But there had been fascination there too. And something curiously like longing…

His breathing became slightly faster. And with as little caution as Anakin Skywalker had first reached out to the woman he loved, Darth Vader reached out to his son. In his spirit, he reached out into the Force, and deep into the consciousness of young Skywalker.__

Luke.

The voice reverberated in his thoughts; almost through his whole being. It was a similar sensation to Ben's voice in his head when he had destroyed the Death Star, but this was something altogether more powerful. It was louder, more definable, and much deeper.

"Father," he suddenly called out, unable to resist the presence.

_Son... Come with me_.

A tingling sensation rippled through the Force. Both parties felt its effects.

"…Together we can rule the galaxy as father and son."Luke's thoughts dwelt invariably on the invitation. It grew stronger and more potent in his mind.

And suddenly, it became the most glorious ambition in the universe. 


	3. Chapter 2

From the author:It is my hope that this story be as authentic as possible. If you find anything in this story that you feel breaks from character or if you feel that the story is not taking the course it should at any point, please let me know and I will do my best to alter it for the better. Your feedback is the fuel that makes this story go. (Thank you to those that reviewed or followed the story!)

Disclaimer: The original story of _Star Wars_ does not belong to me. The characters are someone else's idea. I only the claim the rights of the aspects of this story that are unique to the original films.

* * *

The trembling came from his injuries. He was probably going through shock. After all, he had just lost his hand and been told that his father was the most feared villain in the galaxy. That would explain the shallow breathing, too.

Stumbling through the main hold of the _Millennium Falcon_, Luke Skywalker made his way towards his rescuers. A blast rocked the ship unexpectedly, forcing him to grasp onto the doorway of the cockpit. "Leia," he whispered feebly.

The vast _Star Destroyer_ loomed through the view ahead, but the fear it had previously inspired was replaced by something cold and desperate. "It's Vader," he offered unhelpfully to his friends, before falling ungracefully to the seat behind Princess Leia.

The expanse of the stars opened up behind the monster ship. He stared beyond it and through it, allowing its magnificence to permeate in his mind. The whole, vast galaxy. He had so often imagined traversing through it… going on adventures like his father had before him. Almost against rationality, Luke desperately wished that he could unlearn the truth and return to innocence. Just for five more minutes…

_Luke_.

He took a sharp breath, closing his eyes against the voice. NO.

_It is your destiny_…

It was completely internal, yet originating outside of himself. _Destiny_. He held his breath, pressing the word through his mind and spirit; testing the waters.

"Wait," he heard himself whisper. He opened his eyes, free of the trance. "Wait," he repeated, loud enough for the copilot to hear.

"What?" Leia asked, turning wide-eyed to him. Luke sensed the same resignation in her voice that he himself felt: it was inevitable.

"It's me he wants," Luke said, now regarding the Princess intently. "Let me go back and you can escape."

"Luke, no!"

"There's no other way," he said, finding the words uncannily familiar. "I have to go back."

Incredulous, the Princess stared back at his bruised and bloodied face. "You can't. He'll kill you—" without her permission, her voice began to shake. She ceased.

"I came back to save you," Luke said softly, suddenly calm. "Let me do that now."

"We may not have time," came a rich voice from beside them. Lando Calrissian lifted his hands from the _Falcon_'s controls, face impassive. "They've locked onto us."

Leia turned her gaze back to the window, where the Imperial _Star Destroyer_ was growing larger. It grasped and rattled their ship violently, until at last the infamous _Millennium Falcon_ was forced to regard it's captor. She watched as the enemy ship drew closer; cringed as she felt her seat thrust forward. Panic flooded in the pit of her stomach – much the same way it had when she was caught in an Imperial tractor beam the first time, three years ago.

_Three years_.

Three years since she had been tortured by the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Three years since Ben Kenobi and Luke Skywalker had come to rescue her. Three years since she had met Han Solo.

Everything had changed since then. And now she and her original rescuer were about to return to the Empire's grasp once again. 

Luke winced as the thoughts and emotions of Leia Organa intruded upon his own, which were already raw. He had experienced a similar sensation. But it was not panic that had inundated his senses – it was wild anticipation mixed with dread.

Briefly, he acknowledged the subordinate emotion he felt for Leia's affection towards Han Solo. Luke knew it was his fault that his friend had been frozen in carbonite; it would be his fault as well if anything happened to the Princess.

"You need to hide," he said, regarding Leia and the _Falcon_'s new captain. "The smuggler's compartments—" he spoke almost before he could process his thoughts. "Han and I used them when we were first captured by the Empire." Adrenaline raced through his head and weakened body.

"What —?" Leia asked faintly.

"The cargo hold," he said, acutely aware of his physical pain. A cold numbness was now replacing all feeling in his right arm. But something told him that Leia knew exactly where the smuggler's compartments were. "We have to move quickly."

"It'll never work," Lando shouted. "Vader knows we're all here!"

"Take Chewie and the 'droids too," Luke continued, willingly ignoring the man's complaint. They had no choice. They had to try.

_No_. "Do or do not. There is no 'try'." Luke pushed the remembrance to the back of his mind, eager to avoid the thought of Master Yoda or Ben Kenobi for now.

Leia stood suddenly, looking fierce despite the frightened look behind in her eyes. "Shut the ship down, Lando. We don't have a lot of time." And with quiet but potent authority, the Princess left the cockpit.

"Not again!" the gold humanoid 'driod exclaimed as Leia came towards him. The Wookie let out a despairing groan. R2-D2 turned slightly against the control panel he had been to late to reach, remaining perfectly silent.

Luke likewise remained silent in his seat, staring fixedly at the destiny that lay stretched out before him in the vast expanse of the stars. His heart pounded audibly in his chest. It was dread, loathing, and aversion. But it was also desire, longing, and anticipation…

His father was near.

Holding his breath against the pain, Luke turned away from his ever-approaching destiny and followed his friends to the cargo hold.

Time was almost out. 

* * *

Note: I apologize for the brevity of the chapters so far. I "shall double [my] efforts" to produce longer chapters in the future. Please be kind and review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The original story of _Star Wars_ does not belong to me. The characters are someone else's idea. I only the claim the rights of the aspects of this story that are unique to the original films.

From the author: Please let me know what you think. I love writing, but I need to know if you think this is a story worth reading. Thank you!

* * *

A rather large group of stormtroopers waited anxiously in the docking bay for the notorious _Millennium Falcon_'s landing. With all of the stories that were circulating, it seemed entirely possible that anything might happen if they attempted to board it. Of course, the misfortune that might await them inside was nothing at all compared to the wrath of Lord Vader that would await them if they failed. _Again_.

"Weapons set for stun _only_," shouted Admiral Piett for the second time, assuring himself that there was no room for mistakes. "If anyone aboard the ship is harmed, you will be responsible to Lord Vader."

The men in gleaming white armor checked their weapons as the ship was forced to a slow, scraping halt.

Several men resisted the urge to tremble as dark figure entered the docking bay from behind. Admiral Piett turned to regard the Sith Lord only long enough interpret his body language – a tall and balanced posture; arms hanging loosely at his sides. That seemed not like anger, but like confidence.

"Move!" said a commander, signaling the boarding crew forward.

It happened faster than Luke had anticipated. The boarding ramp was forced down and stormtroopers appeared at the entrance in a matter of one minute. It almost seemed like old times – expect that Han Solo was frozen in carbonite, and Leia and Chewbacca were hiding deep inside of the pirate ship. No. This time, Luke had to face the Empire alone.

"Freeze!" cried a trooper, raising his blaster to Luke's chest. More appeared behind him, apparently not noticing that he was much too wounded to oppose them.

"You'll be coming with us," one of them said, pointing with his blaster towards the exit. "Move. Quickly."

As the party proceeded to the exit, the trooper turned to the remaining boarding crew who had stopped to stare at the bloodied prisoner. "Continue searching the ship. We'll take this one to Lord Vader."

"There's no one else aboard," Luke said mildly.

But no one paused to listen to him. He was forced towards the exit and down the ramp, the display that the Empire had so long waited to see. But it must have been extremely disappointing – Skywalker looked nothing like the villain they wanted. He was dressed in khakis and a matching jacket; his face was badly bruised, and his hand appeared to be missing.

The destroyer of the _Death Star_. Weaponless and weak.

Darth Vader remained motionless as the small group of stormtroopers approached. Luke lifted his eyes to him only momentarily, suddenly filled with the memory of Ben Kenobi's death. His mentor had not survived the last encounter he had with Darth Vader – how had Luke?

_Ben_.

Luke hardly could have stopped the word. It was out of his mind and flowing deep into the Force before he even realized it. He paused with bated breath, desperate for the disturbance to pass unnoticed.

But almost as if in response, Darth Vader turned to look directly at him. One horrifying moment passed as Vader searched his son's countenance intently – probably searching deep into the young man's soul for some hidden piece of information. Emotions were raw and raging.

"Take him to the medical center," Vader commanded suddenly. "And continue to search the ship for the others." He looked up in time to catch a wide-eyed commander gaping at him. "_Now_," he added dangerously, his right hand twitching slightly.

There were several mummers of "Yes my lord," as stormtroopers tripped over each other to carry out the command.

Skywalker was prodded forward more gently this time. Two stormtroopers had been selected to escort him to the medical center, and _they_ were competent enough to realize how valuable he was to Lord Vader. Both, in fact, had been present for the carbonization of Captain Solo on Cloud City and knew, for the sake of their ownnecks, the gravity of their mission.

Despite his growing impatience for the relief of his injuries, Luke walked slowly enough to aggravate his captors. The hallway was cold and gray, much like the hallways of the _Death Star_, although they seemed shorter and somewhat narrower. The darkness of the ship was oppressive, pouring into his senses and constricting his thoughts. He took a sharp breath against it all and fought to evade the bleakness of his father's ship.

_Ben_…

They reached the end of a hallway and approached a tightly sealed door with blue Imperial Basic words written across the front. One of the troopers entered a clearance code, revealing a large silvery room filled with elegant-looking medical equipment. A single medical android came forward immediately.

"This Rebel is here by Lord Vader's request," the trooper said, somewhat distastefully. "He'll want a full appraisal of his condition as soon as you're through."

Immediately, the 'droid went to work, examining his severed hand. It made a strange clicking noise and then proceeded to arrange for surgery. "I must attach a mechanical appendage to your arm," the 'droid told him, forcing him to relax on a chair. "It's a very simple operation," it said before stabbing the patient with a needle. "Try to relax."

Luke ignored the warm prickling sensation in his arm and attempted to restore the sense of calm Master Yoda had taught him – the one he had not regained since he had lost his hand. Master Yoda… He closed his eyes tightly, focusing on the rapidly fading image of the green Jedi Master.

But the returning image of Darth Vader's decapitated form burned through the thought. It was his own face he had seen there… It was himself that was Darth Vader. Not Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin Skywalker. Wasn't that the name Old Ben had given to his Luke's beloved father?

"_He knew my father?_" he heard himself ask.

"_I told you to forget it,"_ Uncle Owen responded coldly – distantly. But that was such a long, long time ago…

"Ben," Luke whispered, feeling consciousness slowly begin to slip away. "Why? …why didn't you tell me…?"

On the same ship, yet miles away, the question finally fell to a listening ear. Darth Vader sat silently in his black chamber, staring into the now peaceful viewport of stars. For the first time in what felt like years, his own spirit was not searching across the expanse of the universe. Instead, he was listening quietly for a presence that was so near it almost eclipsed his own.

_Because he was a fool_, Vader responded to his son, fully aware that he could not hear it. He had passed into unconsciousness.

Obi-wan. Yes. His last betrayal had been no worse or better than the first. But he had failed this time – completely and utterly. He _would_ have his son at his side. No one would take him away like they had taken his beloved wife away.

He had learned his lesson.

This time, not even Emperor Palpatine would succeed in taking what he wanted most in the universe.

* * *

**Attention**: I am currently deciding if this story is worth continuing or not. Please review if you would like to read more or even if you don't think it's worth it. I enjoy writing it but it does take a lot of time, and I'm only willing to spend it if you want to explore it with me.

Thank you in advance! Have a beautiful weekend!


End file.
